Without Control
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: PREQUELA DE "WONDERFUL" / Un momento, solo bastó un momento para perder el control que tenía sobre sí, y permitirse volver... a sentir... / SasukexSakura / TERMINADO!
1. i

_**Ehhh, sep, un nuevo fic de Naruto, ya esta terminado, y es un two-shot asi que postearé la 2da parte algo dentro de la proxima semana quizas... Si ven que sigo subiendo fics nuevos y no actualizo los pendientes es porque estoy buscando la inspiracion para salir del bloqueo con esos 2 fics. Asi que Honesty va a ser terminado eventualmente...**_

**Ya, es tarde y tengo sueño asi que los dejo, espero disfruten este pequeño regalo de San Valentin, aunque esté algo adelantado.**

**_A/N: Por cierto, antes que lo olvide, este fic le es FIEL AL MANGA SOLO HASTA CUANDO SASUKE RECLUTA A JUUGO, lo que sea este pasando despues de eso, aqui no cuenta, pues el fic empieza poco despues de ese suceso._**

* * *

_**"Without Control"**_

_**(Sin Control)**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
****I  
****.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke se detuvo sobre una rama, haciendo que el resto de su equipo se detuviera también. Observó sus alrededores detenidamente por unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño levemente; no había ningún indicio en aquel lugar del bosque que le dijera que alguien hubiera pasado por ahí.

"Karin," dijo secamente, con el mismo tono frío que empleaba siempre, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la joven.

La chica dio un brinco de sorpresa al creerse descubierta mientras lo miraba, pero no había sido así, suspiró aliviada, volviendo a la cínica actitud que adoptaba siempre que estaba en presencia de los _otros_ dos. "¿Qué?" preguntó, fingiendo fastidio.

Sasuke volteó a verla, entrecerrando sus ojos, dedicándole una fría mirada.

Karin comprendió inmediatamente lo que él quería, después de todo, para eso la buscó; hizo un sello con sus manos y se concentró, quedándose así por unos pocos minutos. "No siento nada," dijo, deshaciendo el sello.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio, volteando hacia el frente. ¿Cómo era posible que perdieran el rastro de Itachi nuevamente, si hace apenas unos minutos atrás iban casi pisando sus talones?

"Sigamos," dijo.

Suigetsu soltó un quejido. "¿Para qué, Sasuke? Karin ya le perdió el rastro, _de nuevo_, sería inútil seguir adelante por hoy, además, pronto anochecerá," dijo, acomodando su espada mejor.

Karin se volteó a verlo molesta. "¡Suigetsu, deja de ser tan holgazán y empieza a moverte, no podemos detenernos ahora!"

El aludido sonrió de forma desafiante. "¿Por qué? Tengo razón en lo que digo. Además, si fueras más eficiente, no estaríamos en esta situación; a veces pienso que en lugar de ayudar a Sasuke, quieres perjudicarlo."

"¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡Y tu solo quieres detenerte a descansar porque esa tonta espada, que no sirve para nada además de dar problemas, te pesa demasiado!"

"Bueno y qué si así fuera. Además, no es como si te molestara mucho que paremos ahora a hacer el campamento, solo quieres que Juugo y yo vayamos a buscar leña y comida para poder lanzártele encima a Sasuke y tratar de seducirlo… ¿o me equivoco?"

Karin enrojeció de rabia y humillación, mientras veía como Suigetsu sonreía con burla; y cuando iba a saltar para golpearlo (como siempre lo hacía cada vez que él decía ese tipo de comentarios), la fría voz del Uchiha la detuvo.

"Suficiente," dijo Sasuke, mirándolos con fastidio. "Nos detendremos al anochecer. Andando," y con eso empezó a saltar por las ramas de los arboles.

Juugo, quien había estado callado observando la situación, siguió al moreno sin protestar. Segundos después les siguió Suigetsu, lanzando un suspiró de cansancio; y finalmente Karin, quien aun estaba molesta por el insulto.

Tal y como Sasuke dijo, no se detuvieron hasta que anocheció. El equipo Hebi se detuvo, saltando al piso, esperando a que su líder decidiera que hacer. Sasuke escaneó el lugar unos segundos y luego volteó a ver a su equipo.

"Suigetsu… ¿hay alguna fuente de agua por aquí cerca?"

El muchacho olfateó el aire y asintió. "Hay un rio cerca de aquí, a unos pocos minutos."

Sasuke asintió levemente. "Guíanos."

Suigetsu asintió e iba a empezar a caminar, cuando un grito de sorpresa, proveniente de la única mujer en el grupo, lo hizo detenerse; volteó a mirar a la chica. "¿Ahora qué pasa?" preguntó.

Karin no le prestó atención, demasiado sorprendida por lo que había sentido, formó un sello y se concentró en lo que sentía y que cada vez se acercaba más y más a ellos.

"¿Karin?" cuestionó Sasuke.

"Siento algo," dijo.

Sasuke concentró toda su atención en ella al oír eso. "¿Es Itachi?"

"No lo sé… Son cuatro personas, ya he sentido sus chakras antes, pero… no sabría decírtelo con seguridad."

El Uchiha frunció el seño ligeramente. Cuatro. Los miembros Akatsuki no acostumbraban a viajar en grupos, solo en parejas, así que no podía ser su hermano. Pero si Karin ya los había sentido antes…

"¿A qué distancia están de nosotros?"

Karin soltó el sello. "No muy lejos, pero aún tenemos tiempo para alejarnos de aquí, no vienen muy rápido."

Sasuke se extraño por eso. ¿Qué no venían muy rápido? Si era así, entonces no eran quienes él creía, pero… "Ocúltense," ordenó, saltando detrás de unos arbustos frondosos.

El resto se limitó a obedecer; ocultaron su presencia y esperaron. Minutos después, el grupo logró ver unas sombras acercarse con rapidez, pero no con la rapidez que un ninja posee. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Sasuke logró reconocerlos.

_El equipo siete._

Sasuke observó como su antiguo equipo pasaba por sobre las ramas de los arboles que estaban junto a él, con la excepción de uno de ellos, que se detuvo bruscamente sobre una de las ramas del árbol frente a su escondite, sujetando su abdomen con firmeza, una expresión de dolor fija en su rostro.

_Era ella. Sakura._

Por un momento, quiso dejarse llevar por sus impulsos e ir hacia ella, abrazarla y curarle esas heridas para que dejara de sufrir como podía ver que sufría; cuando la vio sangrar, tuvo un (casi) incontenible deseo de encontrar al bastardo que la lastimó y matarlo (al igual que _aquella_ vez). Pero a pesar de todo lo que deseaba, no podía hacerlo: porque los otros tres miembros del equipo siete aun estaban ahí y porque honestamente no entendía de donde provenía eso que estaba sintiendo.

Escuchó a su _amigo_ gritar de repente y concentró su atención en lo que sucedía en lo alto de los arboles.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Naruto, Sai y Kakashi se detuvieron inmediatamente al percibir que Sakura ya no les seguía el paso. Los tres hombres se voltearon, solo para encontrar a la chica, a unos cuantos metros más atrás, apoyada con algo de dificultad en el tronco del árbol sobre el que estaba. Se devolvieron hasta quedar cerca de ella. Naruto saltó sobre la rama en la que Sakura estaba.

"¿Sakura, estas bien?" preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

Sakura respiró profundamente.

Los hombres esperaron a su respuesta, pues no podían ver el rostro de la chica. Ellos aun estaban reprendiéndose por haber sido tan descuidados al no notar que la espada que golpeó a Sakura había estado envenenada, pero jamás se imaginaron que esos ninjas serían tan fuertes ni que una misión de rango B se tornaría tan peligrosa; y, para colmo, se estaban tardando demasiado en llegar a Konohagakure, debido a que no podía apresurar mucho el paso (por Sakura) y a que al estar todos mal heridos, Sakura se había rehusado rotundamente a dejar que la cargaran hasta la villa.

"¿Kawaiikunai?" inquirió Sai, después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen," dijo la chica, alzando su rostro para sonreírle a su equipo.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si… ¡Ungh!" Sakura se arrodilló, tratando de soportar el dolor; el veneno se estaba expandiendo, lo sabía.

"¡Sakura-chan, estas sangrando!" exclamó Naruto, arrodillándose junto a ella. "¡Kakashi-sensei debemos apresurarnos!"

"Pero Sakura no puede correr en esas condiciones," protestó Sai.

"Sai tiene razón, Naruto… El problema es que tampoco podemos acampar esta noche, porque no sabemos qué tan rápido puede avanzar el veneno."

Sakura se puso de pie, con la ayuda de Naruto. "En serio, estoy bien; el antídoto que me puse neutralizará el veneno por un par de horas y…"

"¡Pero ya hemos estado corriendo ese _par de horas_!" dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo a la chica, y sin esperar una respuesta, tomó un brazo de Sakura, pasándolo por sobre sus hombros, para luego dar un ligero jalón y dejarla sobre su espalda.

"Naruto, tus heridas…"

"Mis heridas no son tan graves como las tuyas, Sakura-chan. Además, la frontera no está muy lejos y la villa no está a más de dos horas de aquí, si nos apresuramos."

"Jamás creí decir esto, pero Naruto tiene razón," dijo Sai.

Kakashi suspiró, llamando la atención de sus subordinados. "Muy bien, démonos prisa, Sakura debe tratarse esa herida lo antes posible."

"¡Hai!" dijeron los jóvenes.

El grupo comenzó a saltar por las ramas a una velocidad mucho mayor que hace momentos atrás. Sakura volteó su cabeza para mirar el lugar en donde se habían detenido, sintiendo de repente una extraña inquietud.

_Que extraño… Podría jurar que… alguien me observaba…_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke y su equipo salieron de su escondite en el momento en que el equipo siete se perdió de vista. El Uchiha seguía con su mirada fija en el último lugar que los vio. Así que estaban cerca de la aldea… Miró brevemente a sus alrededores y solo ahí reconoció el bosque en el que se encontraban. Claro, si ese había sido el mismo camino que él había tomado luego de su batalla con Naruto el día que dejó la aldea… ¿cómo no se percató de eso antes?

"Esos tipos se me hacen familiares…" comentó Suigetsu, rascándose el mentón de manera pensativa.

"Serás imbécil, ellos son los ninjas de Konoha que buscan a Sasuke," dijo Karin de mala manera.

"¡Ah, es cierto! Pero no recuerdo haber visto antes al tipo que tenía la cara cubierta… o al de cabello negro… o a la chica, quien por cierto estaba bien—"

"Suigetsu," interrumpió secamente Sasuke, dándole una mirada fría y aterradora. "El rio."

Suigetsu tragó duro; de todas las miradas frías que el moreno les había dado, esa había sido la más espeluznante. "Sí, claro, síganme."

Los otros dos miraron a su líder con algo de confusión. Era cierto que Sasuke siempre parecía estar enfadado, pero nunca antes lo había expresado tan abiertamente y no necesitaban ser genios que eso se debía al comentario que Suigetsu no alcanzó a terminar.

Al llegar a un claro que había junto al rio, Sasuke dejó que sus tres acompañantes se encargaran de preparar el campamento, mientras él iba a caminar, siguiendo el cauce del rio. Necesitaba pensar. Algo no estaba bien con él, de eso estaba seguro; y todo por culpa de ese _encuentro_ (por decirlo de alguna manera) con su antiguo equipo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Qué había sido eso que sintió al ver a Sakura herida?

¿Y por qué _diablos_ se había molestado tanto por lo que Suigetsu _no_ alcanzó a decir?

Sasuke se detuvo a mirar su reflejo en el rio, distorsionado por el movimiento del agua.

_Sakura._

¿Era eso?

¿Acaso su cuerpo estaba empezando a _desear_ a personas del sexo opuesto?

Claro, él entendía que era un chico adolecente de dieciséis años en pleno crecimiento, con una curiosidad propia de su edad, que se había pasado casi tres años entrenando sin tener contacto con una mujer, que era controlado por sus alocadas hormonas (hormonas que se _habían_ mantenido _pasivas_, bajo _control_, hasta hace minutos atrás) y que ahora solo estaba sintiendo lo que se venía reprimiendo desde hace ya un tiempo, pero ¿por qué?... ¿por qué ahora que vio a _Sakura_ y _no_ hace unos meses cuando le pidió a Karin que le ayudara a cumplir su objetivo?

Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad que pasara _algo_ entre él y Karin le provocó unas horribles nauseas. Muy bien, entendía porque con Sakura sentía _eso_ y _no_ con Karin.

_Sakura._

¿¡Pero por qué _solamente_ con Sakura sentía eso!?

¡¿Por qué _tenía_ que ser _ella_ quien le provocara esas sensaciones!?

Había visto muchas chicas físicamente atractiva durante esos últimos meses, chicas que no dudaron en insinuársele en cuanto lo vieron, incluso mujeres adultas; pero nada había pasado en esos instantes, entonces ¿qué hacía a Sakura diferente de ellas? Tenía que encontrar una solución a eso, una respuesta a sus preguntas; porque su _estúpido_ deseo no lo dejaría en paz, lo sabía.

Y eso era _tan molesto_.

Sasuke alzó su vista al cielo, sonriendo altaneramente; estaba decidido. Obtendría las respuestas a sus preguntas…

_No más de dos horas, ¿eh?_

…Esa misma noche.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Tsunade estaba revisando papeles _importantes_ en su despacho, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran asuntos aburridos, pues estaba a un paso de dormirse encima de los papeles, de nuevo. En eso, la puerta a su despacho se abrió de golpe.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" entró gritando Shizune, asustando a su superior.

Tsunade dio un pequeño brinco de susto e iba a regañar a su asistente por interrumpir su trabajo así, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de la mujer. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Es Sakura!"

Tsunade se preocupó de inmediato. Shizune le contó lo que había pasado desde que el equipo siete llegó al hospital con la chica, dándole la mayor cantidad de detalles que pudo acerca de la condición de su alumna; y cuando terminó, la Hokage salió corriendo hacia el hospital, seguida muy de cerca de Shizune.

"¡¿Pero cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?!" gritó Tsunade sin dejar de correr.

"Kakashi me dijo que cuando Sakura recibió la herida, ellos ya llevaban un buen tiempo luchando y que no lograron percatarse del veneno hasta después de terminar la lucha," respondió Shizune.

Tsunade solo pudo maldecir, mientras Shizune seguía relatando lo que sabía.

"También me dijo que como Sakura no tenía demasiado chakra para sacar el veneno, se preparó un antídoto para neutralizarlo por unas horas, pero empezó a dejar de hacer efecto cuando estaban cruzando la frontera."

"Debió ser un nuevo tipo de veneno para que no haya podido eliminarlo en ese momento."

Al entrar al hospital, Tsunade no se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación en la que estaba Sakura. Ahí estaba todo el equipo siete; los tres hombres miraban preocupados a su compañera. Naruto fue el primero en notar su presencia.

"¡Tsunade-baachan… Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…!"

"Fuera, ahora," dijo la Hokage, interrumpiendo al rubio.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero Kakashi se lo impidió e hizo que saliera, Sai siguiéndolos de cerca.

"Shizune, asegúrate que curen sus heridas; yo me encargaré de todo aquí."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade se acercó a la cama en donde estaba la chica. Sakura se retorcía levemente del dolor, emitiendo suaves quejidos, mientras sujetaba su abdomen con fuerza. No había otras heridas además de la que tenía en su abdomen. Comenzó la revisión; luego de unos minutos concluyó que el veneno no se había propagado lo suficiente por su cuerpo como para causarle algún daño severo, pero si le provocaba mucho dolor. Eso fue un gran alivio. Puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de Sakura, emitiendo chakra y empezó a curar la herida.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Tsunade salió de la habitación cerca de una hora después, solo para encontrarse a los otros miembros del equipo siete y a Shizune aun ahí. Se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sentado, sin hacer ningún alboroto; no creía haberlo visto así de calmado nunca. El grupo se puso de pie en cuanto la vieron, esperando alguna noticia. Tsunade solo les sonrió, aliviando sus preocupaciones.

"No se preocupen. Sakura está totalmente fuera de peligro…" dijo la rubia. "_Pero_ no puede recibir visitas ahora," agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de Naruto. "Sakura necesita descansar y ahora está durmiendo; decidí dejar que se quedé aquí esta noche y según como este mañana, veré si le doy de alta, aunque lo más probable es que así sea."

Naruto asintió, molesto por no poder ver a su amiga. Los otros dos miembros del equipo no dijeron nada, pero se podía apreciar que estaba ya más tranquilos.

Tsunade dirigió su vista a su asistente. "Shizune, ve a casa de Sakura y explícale a su madre lo que pasó; tráele también una muda de ropa, es seguro que querrá bañarse y cambiarse cuando despierte dentro de unas horas."

Shizune asintió y se fue a cumplir sus órdenes. Tsunade volteó hacia los hombres, notando que, con la excepción de Naruto, Kakashi y Sai se veían muy malheridos, tenían demasiadas vendas.

_El poder del Kyuubi es sorprendente…_

"Ustedes vayan a casa y descansen; me entregaran su reporte de la misión mañana," dijo, para luego dar media vuelta e ir a la sala de enfermeros, aun tenía algunas órdenes que dar.

Los hombres del equipo siete, incluso Naruto, hicieron lo que se les dijo, demasiado cansados como para insistir en ver a la chica. Sin embargo, Naruto tardó más en obedecer, demasiado preocupado por Sakura.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Después que el equipo Hebi comiera el pescado que Suigetsu había atrapado, comenzó a prepararse para dormir. Juugo fue el primero en ir a su tienda. Suigetsu y Karin iban a hacer lo mismo, cuando vieron a Sasuke alejarse del pequeño campamento.

"¿Adónde vas?" cuestionó Suigetsu.

"Iré a las aldeas cercanas para ver si consigo algo que nos sea de utilidad," dijo, sin dar más explicaciones, "Solo," agregó al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

A Karin le llegó aquel rechazo (nuevamente) como un balde de agua fría, pero eso no quería decir que se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"Y no quiero que me sigan," volvió a agregar el Uchiha, dirigiendo su fría mirada exclusivamente a Karin, una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si era desobedecido. "Si no regreso al amanecer, sigan adelante, yo los alcanzaré luego," dijo, dando media vuelta y resumiendo su camino, no mucho después desapareció de vista.

"Como quieras," dijo Suigetsu, entrando en su tienda, solo para asomar la cabeza por la entrada. "Vete a dormir, Karin, ya no podrías alcanzarlo aunque quisieras; y no pienses en rastrear su chakra, no actúes como un _perro_ faldero, solo conseguirás hacerlo enfadar."

Karin lo miró con desprecio y se dirigió a su tienda, encerrándose en ella e ignorando al chico completamente. Claro que sabía lo que pasaría si llegara a seguirlo, cuando Sasuke quería estar solo, era mejor dejarlo solo, de lo contrario…

Suigetsu maldijo interiormente ante la reacción que recibió. "Que malagradecida, uno le da un consejo y mira como te paga… No volveré a ser amable con ella."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke iba saltando de rama en rama a toda velocidad, no queriendo perder más tiempo del debido; si se apresuraba más llegaría a la aldea antes de media noche, lo que significaba que tendría sus respuestas pronto. ¿Qué cara pondría esa persona cuando lo viera después de pasado casi un año?

_Obtendré las respuestas a mis preguntas… de una forma u otra…_

Sonrió de forma arrogante. Sabía perfectamente a _quien_ le exigiría respuestas y estaba completamente seguro que esa persona _no_ se las negaría.

_No puedo esperar para ver la cara que pondrás cuando me veas…_

Se detuvo sobre una rama, convenientemente oculta entre las sombras que proporcionaba el mismo árbol, y observó como los guardias rondaban por lo alto de las murallas de su villa natal. Sonrió; entrar sería pan comido.

Con la habilidad que siempre le caracterizó (y gracias al arduo entrenamiento al que se sometió esos últimos cuatro años), logró evadir a los guardias e infiltrarse en la aldea, yendo directo al hospital. Estaba seguro que ahí encontraría algo acerca de la ubicación de _aquella_ persona. Y tal fue su suerte, que al saltar a la copa de uno de los muchos árboles que había en los jardines del hospital, encontró justo lo que buscaba, en la habitación que estaba frente a él en el tercer piso.

…_Sakura._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sakura despertó horas después de haber sido llevada al hospital. Aun cansada y algo adolorida, se sentó sobre la cama, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. La herida de su abdomen estaba progresando bien, pero aun no cerraba por completo. Se percató que había ropa para cambiarse en una silla junto a su cama y sonrió; al menos podría bañarse antes de volver a dormir. Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior.

"Casi media noche…" susurró para sí y se encaminó al baño, llevando la ropa limpia.

Después de desvestirse por completo, sacarse los vendajes, se metió a la ducha. Sintió la agradable sensación del agua caliente golpear su adolorido cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Su mente comenzó a divagar, dándose vueltas en el tópico que últimamente la asechaba sin cansancio y que trataba de evitar a toda costa: Sasuke.

Había pasado casi un año desde su reencuentro en el escondite de Orochimaru y lo único que sabían del Uchiha era que había reclutado a otros ninjas renegados para encontrar a su hermano, y eso solo gracias a los informantes de Jiraiya. Agitó su cabeza fuertemente para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Terminó de bañarse rápidamente y cortó el agua, salió de la ducha y cogió su ropa interior; maldijo internamente al darse cuenta que su madre había olvidado enviarle un sostén. No es como si se fuera a notar mucho, pero… se sentía más cómoda usando uno. Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a vestirse.

Al salir del baño, Sakura se percató de algo extraño, no solo ya no se sentía cansada, sino que el ambiente en la habitación se sentía diferente. Una suave brisa cruzó el cuarto, obligando a Sakura voltearse bruscamente y para cuando la chica comprendió lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde, el intruso ya estaba a sus espaldas.

"Demasiado descuidada… Sakura…"

Sakura omitió un grito de sorpresa. _Esa voz…_, pensó, volteándose rápidamente, solo para encontrarse un par de ojos rojos, con tres comas girando sin control, que la miraban fijamente y, casi enseguida, el mundo a su alrededor empezó a volverse negro.

"Sasuke-kun…"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke observó a la chica en sus brazos y sonrió con suficiencia.

Oh, había sido tan fácil.

Levantó a la joven, acomodándola en sus brazos con cuidado, a pesar de saber que aun no despertaría de su breve sueño. Sin más demora, saltó al marco de la ventana y luego a la copa del árbol frente a esta. Tras asegurarse que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlo, saltó al tejado más cercano y, con una velocidad digna de un ninja de elite, corrió a su destino.

Tras unos minutos, llegó al lugar, saltando la muralla que rodeaba la gran casa y cayendo silenciosamente en el jardín interior. Caminó con tranquilidad a una de las puertas corredizas, abriéndola con su pie y entró en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, solo que esta estaba vacía, excepto por un viejo sofá. Recostó a Sakura sobre este y retrocedió, dedicándose unos segundos para contemplarla.

Sakura había crecido perfectamente en su opinión (no que lo llegara a admitir algún día), su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una hermosa joven, perfectamente bien proporcionada, todo tenía el tamaño adecuado. Su rostro seguía prácticamente igual, pero sus facciones eran más maduras. Su cabello seguía corto y él pensó que así se veía mejor.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya era demasiado tarde para bloquear la imagen de Sakura de su mente, su Sharingan se había encargado de dejarla grabada permanentemente. Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, iría a caminar un poco para despejar su mente, ya suficientes problemas tenía con el sentimiento que afloró en él esa tarde, como para seguir alimentándolo y hacerlo más fuerte.

_No seas idiota._

Se reprendió mentalmente. Recordándose que lo que sentía era solo atracción física, puro deseo carnal, solo era la consecuencia de reprimir su atracción por el sexo opuesto por tanto tiempo y Sakura solo era la persona que saciaría todo eso, no había nada más; ella podría haber sido cualquiera… cualquiera _menos_ Karin.

Y sin más, salió al jardín.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza; se encontró mirando la pared de una habitación que no reconoció en ese momento, recostada sobre lo que supuso era un sofá. Se incorporó con cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no empeorar su herida, y observó sus alrededores, tardando unos cuantos minutos en reconocer el lugar en el cual estaba. Su respiración se agitó.

_¿Cómo… llegué aquí?_

Observó alarmada aquel cuarto ya muy conocido por ella; aquel que, al igual que el resto de las habitaciones del lugar, había memorizado por completo.

"Kami-sama…" susurró.

Estaba en la mansión Uchiha.

"Hn, ya despertaste… Sakura."

Sakura saltó fuera del sofá, hacia un extremo de la habitación, el lado contrario del lugar donde provenía la voz. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su estomago, recordándole la herida que había obtenido esa tarde, la misma que aun no cerraba por completo, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Sakura, puedo ver que tus heridas aun no sanan del todo."

De entre las sombras de un rincón de la habitación en la que estaba, salió el muchacho, Sakura vio como su (¿secuestrador, atacante?) interlocutor salía a la luz y, a pesar de saber quién era, no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de sorpresa al verlo.

_Kami, está…_

_-¿Más atractivo, deseable, __comestible__, que nunca?_

Sakura asintió mentalmente en respuesta al comentario de su inner; si, definitivamente así estaba, y más…

Ahí delante de ella, estaba Uchiha Sasuke en todo su esplendor, con esa sonrisa de superioridad, su mirada fría y esa postura altanera para completar de confirmar lo que pensaba de él; con una actitud tan… _suya_, tan… _Sasuke_… que dolía. En esos momentos no le importó mucho el motivo por el que estaba ahí (lo importante era que _realmente_ estaba ahí, no era un sueño), ni mucho menos por qué la había, prácticamente, secuestrado para llevarla a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn," su sonrisa altanera se amplió un poco, casi como para burlarse de la chica frente a él. "Hace ya un tiempo que no nos veíamos, Sakura, casi un año, y has crecido muy bien desde entonces."

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces, sintiéndose confundida ante ese comentario. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella al notar un repentino cambio en la mirada del Uchiha (¿era eso… deseo?), al igual que en el aura que lo rodeaba.

Entonces, sintió temor, pero no un temor a morir o a ser lastimada, era temor a algo más… algo desconocido, que no sabría identificar. Y, actuando en respuesta a ese temor, se apegó a la muralla, llevando su mano hacia atrás, pero se vio obligada a maldecir al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna de sus armas.

_Claro, él no se iba a molestar en traer mis armas para darme una oportunidad de escapar._

_-¿Para escapar de qué?_

La chica entrecerró sus ojos, adoptando una posición de defensa, lista para bloquear cualquier avance del Uchiha o, en su defecto, intentar escapar.

_-No que puedas llegar, siquiera, a salir de la casa; ahora eres más fuerte, cierto, pero él aun es mejor y más rápido._

_Sin mencionar que posee el Sharingan…_

¿Pero realmente creía que Sasuke la iba a lastimar?

_Se veía muy decidido a acabar conmigo en el escondite de Orochimaru… nadie me asegura que no vino a eso… pero…_

¿Por qué, entonces, no podía verlo como un enemigo y levantar completamente su guardia? Podía, simplemente, abrir un cráter con su puño y huir aprovechando la sorpresa que de seguro sentirá al ver su fuerza monstruosa…

Pero no lo hacía… porque aun confiaba ciegamente en él.

"Relaja tu postura, Sakura, no te traje aquí para luchar; no que puedas hacerlo en tu condición actual."

Sakura lo escuchó atentamente, suprimiendo el estremecimiento que atentó con recorrer su cuerpo, maldiciéndose ante su reacción al oír su voz; claro que no la llevó a ese lugar a luchar, cuando Sasuke quería luchar, el lugar era lo último de lo que se preocupaba. Además, él tenía razón, en su condición, con suerte podría llegar a salir de la casa, antes de ser atrapada.

"¿Entonces para qué me trajiste aquí, Uchiha?" preguntó, pensando ahora que lo único que podía hacer era distraerlo lo suficiente para que pudiera pensar en una forma de salir de ahí.

_-¿Pero es eso lo que realmente quieres?_

Sakura entrecerró un poco mas sus ojos, limitándose a ignorar el comentario de su inner.

Estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía, pero Sasuke no podía permitirse eso, no hasta obtener sus respuestas primero.

¿Y desde cuando le llamaba Uchiha? ¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke-kun?

Su rostro se ensombreció levemente y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura con lentos y asechadores pasos.

"Quiero respuestas, Sakura," dijo. "Y las quiero ahora, ya."

"¿Y cómo esperas que sepa esas respuestas, si ni siquiera me has hecho alguna pregunta?" le rebatió ella.

"¿Por qué?" dijo de repente. "Dime por qué siento esto…"

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke ya estaba frente a ella, acorralándola lentamente en una esquina de la habitación.

"¿Qué es _esto_?" murmuró Sakura, evitando mirar al Uchiha.

"Esta necesidad de satisfacer… un deseo incontrolable…" Sasuke apretó los dientes. "¿Por qué ahora…?"

Sakura se sonrojó levemente al comprender finalmente lo que pasaba, no le fue difícil deducir el significado de lo que Sasuke decía, después de todo no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en la cara de un hombre. Es por eso que le sorprendía tanto verla en el Uchiha.

"Eso es porque tus hormonas están finalmente reaccionando a las necesidades que un adolecente como tu posee, aun así, me sorprende que tu cuerpo sienta sus efectos _ahora_ y no hace dos años como sería lo normal…"

A Sasuke no le gustó esa respuesta, era demasiado práctica y profesional.

Gruñó peligrosamente, acercándose más a ella, hasta que prácticamente no había espacio entre ambos. "No me gustó nada tu respuesta, Sakura."

"Bueno… no se qué respuesta esperabas entonces," murmuró ella, ladeando su cabeza para evitar mirarlo.

Él se acercó aun mas, aplastando su pequeño cuerpo entre él y la pared. "¿Por qué solo me pasa _ahora_… después de verte?" gruñó amenazadoramente. "¿Por qué _contigo_?"

Sakura sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando una mano intrusa se coló por la blusa de su pijama, acariciando —con una suavidad que jamás creyó recibir por parte del Uchiha— su piel. El joven inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y por un momento Sakura creyó que la iba a besar, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante ese pensamiento (bueno, la verdad si sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero no estaba completamente orgullosa de eso), solo atinó a permanecer quieta y observar la forma en que sus labios formaban una perfecta 'o' mientras respiraba pesadamente. Sasuke se detuvo brevemente, sus labios quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia, y luego desvió su camino, siguiendo hacia su cuello, y allí rozó sus labios suavemente contra su piel.

"¿Por qué _solo contigo_?" murmuró Sasuke sobre su cuello, sus labios acariciándolo con una ternura que jamás pensó atribuir a él.

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse ante sus acciones, y Sakura sabía que en esos momentos, Sasuke podía pedirle que se arrojara de un barranco y ella encantada lo haría. Las manos del chico vagaron un poco más arriba hasta encontrarse con las vendas que cubrían su abdomen, sorprendiéndola en demasía cuando estas acariciaron lentamente el lugar donde se encontraba su herida, para luego seguir su camino hacia su espalda, donde, plantándose con firmeza debajo de sus hombros, la empujaron hasta quedar con su torso completamente pegado al del Uchiha.

_Contrólate, Sakura, él solo habla de deseo, que lo sienta solo después de verte no significa nada… ¡oh, Kami!_

Sasuke pasó su lengua por su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja, en donde daba pequeños mordiscos a su lóbulo. Ella no pudo evitar los suaves gemidos que empezaron a escapar de su boca.

"¿Por qué, Sakura?" volvió a preguntar.

_Kami, Kami… Eso se siente tan bien… Sasuke-kun, no te detengas, por favor…_

"No—no lo sé…"

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula fuertemente. Debía controlar la situación, o a ese paso no obtendría las respuestas que quería pero… ¿importaba eso ya? No, la verdad es que no, pues él sabía muy bien porque solo le sucedía esto con ella, solo no quería admitirlo. (Porque la quería, en el fondo, si la quería, y ni siquiera esos tres años de distancia pudieron hacer algo para eliminar el cariño que le tenía, a ella y al equipo siete). Kami, tenía que parar con esto, de lo contrario perdería el control de seguro, pero no como hacerlo cuando Sakura estaba emitiendo esos suaves gemidos que lo volvían loco.

Y solo eran sus sonidos, la chica ni siquiera estaba tocándolo.

Casi por voluntad propia, sus manos descendieron por la espalda de Sakura hasta llegar a su trasero, sujetándolo con fuerza y presionando sus caderas una contra la otra con firmeza. El estremecimiento que sacudió sus cuerpos fue indiscutible. El gemido que escapó de Sakura resonó hasta lo más profundo de si, y lo único que le impidió empujarla contra el suelo y tomarla ahí mismo fue su lado sobreprotector que le mantenía presente su herida.

"Te deseo tanto… Sakura…"

Eso pareció sacarla de su trance, porque lo siguiente que sintió Sasuke, fue un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo envió volando a través de la habitación donde impactó fuertemente contra la pared. Su Sharingan presente, alzó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos furiosos de Sakura, que brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. No pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que sintió ante el poder destructivo que poseía su ex compañera de equipo, ni tampoco la admiración que empezó a florecer dentro de él.

_Si que ha progresado bastante…_

"Jamás… obtendrás solo sexo de mi, Uchiha. Jamás."

Y con eso, ella salió corriendo hacia el corredor, dejándolo adolorido y muy confundido por su arrebato. Luego sonrió. No importaba cuanto corriera hacia la salida, Sakura jamás saldría de esta casa, a menos que él lo quisiera.

Estaba atrapada.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
****Continuará…  
****.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

* * *

Reviews? ZZZZZZZ....


	2. ii

**He aqui, la segunda parte, disfrutenla, porque no se cuando vaya a actualizar algo de nuevo XD, esperemos que pronto.**

**A/N: AU a partir del capitulo en que reclutan a Juugo. Y, pasense por mi profile a VOTAR!!!!**

* * *

_**"Without Control"**_

_**(Sin Control)**_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**  
**II.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Estaba atrapada._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Tonta… tonta… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y bajar mi guardia de esa manera? Kuso. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él sentía algo por mí después de todo, cómo? Estúpida, eres una estúpida, Sakura… ¡Es Uchiha Sasuke! Lo único que le importa es su condenada venganza._

Sakura se detuvo cuando llegó a otro pasillo sin salida. Estaba tan angustiada que no se detuvo a pensar en lo raro de la situación. Ella conocía esta casa muy bien, y no debería tomarle mucho tiempo encontrar la salida, además de haber estado pendiente a su alrededor, se hubiera dado cuenta que la mansión no poseía muchos caminos sin salida, ciertamente ninguno que no tuviera acceso a alguna habitación.

Pero Sakura no estaba pendiente de su alrededor, solo del dolor que le ocasionaba el pensar que Sasuke, si bien ya no la veía como una molestia, ahora solo la veía como alguien a quien podía utilizar para satisfacer sus deseos.

Sin embargo, sus caricias habían sido tan tiernas… y había estado pendiente de sus heridas durante todo el encuentro, nunca utilizando la fuerza al acercarse a ella. Había sido tan dulce…

_-Claro que lo fue. No creo que él quiera que te desangres hasta morir mientras utiliza tu cuerpo, no me parece algo que él disfrutaría… Aunque bueno, ¿cómo podemos saber eso? Él puede haber cambiado más de lo que todos esperábamos… solo Kami sabe que cosas le haya enseñado ese enfermo de Orochimaru._

"Soy una tonta…" susurró, y enseguida, sintió el pelo en su nuca erizarse.

"Sí, tengo que admitir que lo eres."

Sakura se volteó rápidamente, entrando en una posición defensiva en el momento en que vio al Uchiha detrás de ella. Observó como caminaba lentamente y sin prisa hacia ella, deteniéndose a escasos metros de sí. El no parecía tener intenciones de atacarla, pero ya no bajaría su guardia, sin importar como se sintiera.

"¿En verdad pensaste que te dejaría escapar así de fácil?"

"Conozco esta casa muy bien, Uchiha, y no me costara mucho encontrar la salida aunque sea de noche," dijo, y sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión de sorpresa que pasó por el rostro del chico.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió de forma indulgente. "Pues, lamento decirte que el hecho que la conozcas no te servirá de mucho ahora, Sakura."

Ella solo alzo una ceja en confusión, pero al ver la sonrisa casi sardónica de él comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. "Kuso."

"Te tardaste bastante en notarlo."

Sakura formo un sello con sus manos y se concentró rápidamente, murmurando un leve 'Kai!' y en segundos, su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, revelando la antigua habitación de Sasuke. Y entonces comprendió. Ahora entendía por qué cada puerta que abría la llevaba a un callejón sin salida, el muy bastardo la había puesto bajo un Genjutsu con su Sharingan. Percibió movimiento frente a ella, y vio con sorpresa como Sasuke avanzaba hacia ella nuevamente, obligándola a retroceder.

"Nunca escaparas de mis manos, Sakura."

Su espalda golpeó la pared y la inquietud se apoderó de sí. En un pestañeo Sasuke estaba frente a ella, kunai en mano y posicionado sobre su cuello, pero el chico parecía no tener intensiones de lastimarla. Su razón le gritaba que lo detuviera antes que las cosas se salieran de control nuevamente, pero sus manos parecían estar pegadas a la pared, sus piernas no respondían a las imploraciones de su mente. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Su cuerpo y su mente ya no respondían a sus plegarias, y sus ojos miraban fijamente los de Sasuke, que habían vuelto a su color normal.

_Kami, no puedo… ya no—Sasuke-kun… ¿por qué me haces esto?_

Sasuke descendió el kunai, solo para introducirlo en la camiseta de Sakura, y en un rápido movimiento, desgarró la prenda que cubría el torso de la chica y arrojó el arma al suelo. Sakura observó confundida todo aquello, solo para emitir un grito ahogado al sentir el repentino contacto de las manos de Sasuke sobre sus pechos… y sus labios que cada vez estaban más cerca de su boca. Suspiro tras suspiro escapaban de su boca al sentir las suaves caricias que el Uchiha proporcionaba a la sensible piel de su pecho, como sus pulgares rozaban sus pezones con ternura, dejándolos erectos y rogando ser probados.

_Dios… como—Sasuke… ¿cómo resistirme a esto?_

"Dime que pare… Sakura, dime que pare, porque después no lo haré…"

Una parte de su mente le gritaba que él era un Uchiha, y que los Uchiha no necesitaban permiso para nada, solo lo hacían, pero… si quería tener alguna esperanza de rehacer su vida en esta villa, sabía que debía asegurarse que Sakura quería esto tanto como él, de lo contrario, arruinaría todo. Aun así, si ella no se apresuraba a responder—

Su respuesta llegó entonces, y no pudo ser más clara. Sakura sujetó su rostro fuertemente y lo besó, con deseo y desesperación. Su mente registró vagamente el sonido de su voz murmurando "No pares, no pares," entre besos, pero eso no importaba más. Ella había accedido a su petición y eso era lo importante.

En un ágil movimiento, Sasuke le sacó la camiseta destrozada, arrojándola al suelo, sacándole luego los pantalones que llevaba la chica como pijamas, estos sin romperlos claro, aunque estuvieron cerca de encontrar el mismo destino que la camiseta. Sakura no se quedaba atrás claro, rápidamente se deshizo de aquel cinturón horroroso que traía el Uchiha, arrojándolo al otro extremo de la habitación, para luego hacer lo mismo con el kimono. Pero antes de poder atacar el pantalón, Sasuke la sujetó por los muslos y la alzo hasta que estuvieran a la misma altura, presionandola contra la pared.

El contacto de sus pelvis frotándose entre sí provocó un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos. Sasuke parecía no querer esperar más, y empezó a empujar su erección en contra de Sakura, como tratando de romper con la barrera de ropa que aun tenía y penetrarla. Su boca seguía muy ocupada besando a Sakura con pasión, apenas dejando pasar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Sakura respondía a los avances de Sasuke con la misma fiereza, moviendo sus caderas en el mismo compas que el chico. Separó sus bocas lo suficiente para respirar profundamente y hablar.

"Sasuke… la cama, ahora."

El Uchiha no lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer lo que se le dijo, y pronto, ambos se encontraron cayendo sobre el colchón, dando unos leves botecitos. Antes de que Sasuke tomara el control nuevamente (porque Sakura sabía que lo haría eventualmente, Sasuke era demasiado dominante como para ceder en este aspecto de la vida), le sacó las botas utilizando sus pies con gran agilidad, para luego hacer lo mismo con los pantalones que traía puestos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que él no llevaba ropa interior, tanto así, que en el breve instante que quedó paralizada por ello, Sasuke aprovechó para tomar el control, y la arrancó sus pantaletas, que era lo único que la cubría.

Sakura se encontró recostada cómodamente sobre la cama de Sasuke, con el susodicho ya posicionado sobre ella y entre sus piernas, los pantalones descansando sobre sus caderas. Él la miró por varios segundos, como asegurándose que todo estuviera bien para proseguir, y deslizo una de las manos que tenia sobre su rodilla hasta tocar su intimidad. Sasuke no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, no era como si alguien alguna vez lo haya instruido en esto, pero solo seguía sus instintos. La mano de Sakura le acompaño luego, posándose sobre la suya, y lo guió, mostrándole donde debía tocarla… como debía tocarla, para estimularla lo suficiente. Introdujo un dedo, luego otro en la suave cavidad de la chica y empezó a moverlos de forma lente, aumentando la velocidad a medida que ella le indicara.

En cuestión de segundos, Sakura empezó a gemir su nombre con una necesidad que impresionó a Sasuke, y pronto sintió como su erección crecía dolorosamente. Kami, tenía que buscar alguna forma de liberar toda esa tensión… Iba a alejar su mano para posicionarse en su entrada, pero ella se lo impidió con un leve gemido de protesta y presionando mas contra su extremidad.

"No—"

"…"

"Si no—ahora… después no… tiene que ser—Sasuke-kun…"

Sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido realmente, pero Sasuke entendió. En algún rincón de su mente, en una voz que se parecía en demasía a la de Itachi, algo le decía que la primera vez de las mujeres era dolorosa, y él comprendió que si no la llevaba al éxtasis ahora, después no lo lograría pues ella estaría con mucho dolor.

"Entiendo," dijo entre dientes.

Sasuke aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, y solo entonces Sakura soltó su mano, llevando una de las suyas por sobre su cabeza para agarrarse de las sabanas, mientras que con la otra estimulaba su clítoris para poder llegar al orgasmo más rápido. El Uchiha miraba curioso lo que ella hacía, pero siendo el genio que era, comprendió rápidamente el significado de dichas acciones de la chica. Con su mano libre, sujeto con firmeza la muñeca de Sakura, deteniendo sus movimientos, y la retiro de aquel lugar.

Sakura apretó los dientes en frustración ante las acciones de Sasuke, queriendo gritarle por no comprender que necesitaba alcanzar su orgasmo antes del acto o luego no sería posible, e iba a hacerlo, ya habiendo emitido un gemido de fastidio "Sasuke—"que fue ahogado al sentir la lengua de este remplazar sus manos en aquel lugar tan sensible. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo solo para ver el rostro de Sasuke hundido entre sus piernas. El chico alternaba sus atenciones lamiendo y succionando, mientras sus dedos seguían su incesante ritmo de entra y sale, entra y sale.

Su visión se tornó borrosa, y de repente lo sintió. El fuerte calor comenzó en vientre, expandiéndose al resto de su ser con alevosía, estremeciendo su cuerpo por completo y de forma casi violenta. Sasuke dio una última y algo brusca succión, mordiendo su clítoris suavemente, apenas rozándolo con sus dientes y eso lo desató. La fuerza del orgasmo la dejó sin misión temporalmente, su cuerpo se estremecía sin parar, pero era una sensación tan deliciosa que Sakura deseo que jamás terminara, y entonces, lo sintió; la invasión, que lejos de dejarla suspirando de dolor, logró hacer que aquel dolor que le arremetió con fuerza se mesclara con el inmenso placer que sentía, logrando una contradicción de maravillosos sentimientos.

Y entre el dolor y el placer, la tristeza y la felicidad, la agonía y la excitación, solo un pensamiento se abrió paso, logrando quedarse entre la claridad que era el caos de su mente: Sasuke se había llevado su virginidad.

Parecía estar envuelto en un frenesí de placer, embistiendo fuertemente. Sasuke no media la fuerza ni la velocidad con la que se movía dentro de Sakura, solo le importaba saborear aquel momento de éxtasis en el que se encontraba, al sentir sus paredes internas apretar su miembro cada vez más fuerte. Sujetó sus rodillas, tratando de entrar más profundo, deleitándose en los gemidos de placer que emitía la chica, cada vez más fuertes, hasta convertirse en gritos de su nombre _SasukekunSasukekunSasuekun_; ah, música para sus oídos.

Sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia hasta agarrar las caderas de ella, y siguió embistiendo, con las fuerza, que Sakura llegaba a ser levantada de la cama cuando Sasuke la penetraba. Pronto, pronto llegaría al orgasmo, ya lo sentía, ya lo sentía; su mente murmuraba incesante _SakuraSakuraSakura_, como un mantra, como si eso fuera su salvación.

_Kuso, kuso, ahí viene, ahí viene, sisisi, SakuraSakuraSakura…_

De repente, sus movimientos se detuvieron, la suave caricia sobre sus mejillas rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraba. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un par de irises verdes como un frondoso bosque, mirándolo con ternura… con amor. Sintió las piernas de Sakura rodear sus caderas y urgirlo a moverse, y él obedeció, comenzando a mecerse lentamente. Había olvidado que debía ser cuidadoso con ella, sus heridas… y era su primera vez… lo que sea que haya hecho Sakura, Sasuke le estaba agradecido pues… no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho en el pasado…

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura sujetó su rostro con firmeza y lo atrajo al suyo, besando sus labios con infinita ternura, solo por unos breves momentos, para luego juntar sus mejillas. Sasuke sintió la humedad en estas y algo dentro de él cambio. Un sentimiento que creyó perdido volvió a florecer en él, sorprendiéndolo tanto que sintió que veía el mundo de manera distinta ahora, casi… casi como si lo viera desde el punto de vista de un niño, cuando todo estaba lleno de colores y alegría… y no solo en blanco y negro y dolor…

"Sakura…"

Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir otro orgasmo comenzar a formarse ya, pero este era más pasivo que el anterior… este era solo producto de… _amor_. Y es que, era increíble lo bien que se sentía en ese momento. Ahí entre sus brazos, piel con piel, mientras se besaban incansablemente, como si no hubiera un mañana… Y, en cierta forma, para ellos, no lo habría.

Él volvió a empujar lentamente y ella no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de su garganta. El muchacho emitía tanta ternura en ese instante, una ternura que nunca antes había mostrado para con ella, y eso la llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y acogedor. Otro gemido escapó de su garganta, seguido de un leve suspiró por parte de Sasuke. Cuanta ternura expresaban sus acciones, todo lo contrario a como habían comenzado aquel encuentro… todo lo contrario a tan solo segundos atrás.

"Sasuke-kun…" gimió suavemente, casi un leve suspiro.

El moreno trató de prevenir el gemido que se abría paso a través de su garganta, pero le fue imposible, "Sakura…"

Sakura, a sus dieciséis años, jamás creyó sentir ese remolino de emociones que se acumulaban en su interior, luchando por salir; demasiados sentimientos, era abrumador. Tristeza, alegría, dolor, felicidad, desesperación,… pero, principalmente, amor… Ese amor que sentía por él y que sabía siempre sería así.

Aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos gradualmente, la ternura una constante entre ellos ahora, no querían apresurarse, porque esa noche era para ellos y la disfrutarían al máximo, sin importarles el mundo a su alrededor. Comenzaron a acercarse a la cima, lo sentían, sus cuerpos se lo decían; y como las fuertes olas del océano en una noche de tormenta, sintieron el placer del clímax de aquel encuentro fortuito y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

Trataron de mantenerse en ese éxtasis, en ese cielo, el mayor tiempo posible, para prolongar el placer abrumador que sentían; todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en eso, en solo sentir… Después, el momento se fue, y cayeron de nuevo a la realidad, permaneciendo quietos, callados y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sasuke separó lentamente sus cuerpos, pero permaneció recostado sobre Sakura, abrazándola ligeramente.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente debido a la adrenalina que aun sentía por el orgasmo, respiró profundamente para relajarse un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de llorar. Ahora que el glorioso momento en el que había estado encerrada se desvanecía, su mente volvía a razonar y, debido a eso, volvía a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sus labios se movieron casi por voluntad propia y Sakura empezó a sentir desesperación, no quería hablar y arruinar el momento ahora… no quería que Sasuke la rechazara así… ¡no después de lo que hicieron! Pero no pudo controlarse, pues ella ya había entregado todo por él, le había dado su tesoro más preciado… ya no tenía nada que perder…

Abrazó al moreno fuertemente, temiendo que se esfumara, temiendo que todo aquello haya sido solo un sueño y…

"Te amo… Sasuke-kun…" susurró en su oído con voz temblorosa.

Sintió los labios del muchacho moverse cerca de su oído, pero nada salió de ellos. Y el silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Sakura esperó temerosa a su respuesta, sabía lo que él diría y, francamente, no quería oírlo, pero era inevitable; las lágrimas estaban a un paso de hacer su aparición.

Entonces, él habló…

"Sakura…" pausó, abrazándola con más firmeza.

La pelirrosa ya veía el _Gracias_ que saldría de su boca, pero lo que realmente escuchó, no lo hubiera esperado jamás en su corta vida…

"…Yo… también te amo…" dijo en un susurró tan suave, que a pesar del silencio, nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Sakura, sin embargo, lo escuchó claramente, como si se lo hubiera gritado; entonces dejó caer las lagrimas, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodearla posesivamente. Y por un momento, deseó que esa noche durara para siempre…

Sasuke dejó que llorara, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ahora, dejarla expresar su felicidad con lágrimas de alivio.

Seguramente Sakura estaba esperando que él desechara su declaración de la misma forma que la vez anterior, pero no lo haría, eso hubiera sido demasiado cruel de su parte, y Sasuke sabía que, después de lo sucedido estas últimas horas, se lo debía a ella. Es por eso que no dejó salir el "creo" que venía junto con su propia confesión, ese "creo" hubiera destrozado a la chica… Se sentía culpable, pues sentía como si estuviera mintiéndola a ella, y no era así, solo que no estaba seguro si realmente la amara, y no porque no pudiera, más bien porque no sabía cómo.

En este momento, Sasuke no podía permitirse ese tipo de lazos, no con Itachi aun libre y con la posibilidad que le quitara lo único bueno que le había sucedido desde la masacre de su clan. No, no podía permitir que su hermano se llevara a la familia que había encontrado en el equipo siete… en Sakura.

Pero le podía dar esto, esta seguridad de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura relajarse por completo y su respiración regularizarse, clara indicación que estaba dormida. Y con gran esfuerzo, y cuidando de no despertarla, Sasuke movió las mantas hasta cubrirlos a ambos con estas, abrazándose a Sakura nuevamente.

Esta noche no solo le daría a Sakura su felicidad, pero se permitiría a si mismo disfrutar de un poco de la normalidad, de la felicidad que sentía al estar así con la chica que en un principio solo lograba fastidiarlo, mas ahora, solo evocaba sentimientos que jamás espero volver a sentir.

Besando su frente, Sasuke permitió que el sueño se apoderara de sus sentidos, y pronto cayó dormido.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Tsunade despertó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, ante el estruendoso sonido que hacia Shizune de camino a su oficina. Su asistente, suponía, estaba aun unos cuantos pisos más abajo, y aun así gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella la oyera.

Miró alrededor de su escritorio, haciendo otra mueca de dolor al ver la cantidad de documentos que aún le quedaban por revisar. Kami, como detestaba su trabajo en ocasiones…

_¿Es por esto que Shizune grita tanto?_

Pero no, lo siguiente que pasó, le dejó en claro que no se trataba de su trabajo lo que provocaba los gritos de Shizune.

"¡¡Tsunade-sama, Sakura—!!"

Esas palabras la hicieron saltar de su escritorio, cruzar su despacho, salir, y encontrarse con Shizune a la mitad de la escalera, solo para tomarla del brazo y correr hacia el hospital.

"¡¿Qué pasó ahora, Shizune?!"

"¡No está, Sakura-chan no está!"

Al llegar al hospital, Tsunade vio al equipo siete reunido. Naruto parecía estar a punto de explotar frente a las enfermeras.

"¡¿¡COMO NO SE DIERON CUENTA!?!"

Ah, sí, Naruto ya sabía lo que pasó.

"Tranquilízate, Naruto," dijo ella, al llegar junto a ellos.

Antes que Naruto pudiera responder (lo que seguramente sería un "¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?!"), Kakashi sujetó su hombro con firmeza y lo calló. Tsunade le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se volteó hacia las enfermeras, quienes no pudieron suprimir el temblor que sintieron antes su mirada.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"N—no lo sabemos, Tsunade-sama. No—nosotras vinimos a—a revisar sus heridas y—y ella no estaba," dijo una de las enfermeras.

Kakashi dio un pasó adelanta, llamando su atención.

"La ropa que llevaba puesta ayer estaba en la habitación, mas no la que Shizune-san le trajo anoche, por lo que deduje que Sakura debió despertar en algún momento durante la noche y se cambió… Nada parece estar fuera de lo normal, es como si Sakura hubiera salido de la habitación por su cuenta, pero… había una ventana abierta."

Tsunade arqueó una ceja, entendiendo lo que Kakashi quería decir; todos los presentes lo entendieron.

"Entonces alguien debió haberla sacado de aquí por la ventana."

Kakashi asintió, "Pero no había ningún indicio de algún forcejeo o algo por el estilo," pausó, "Me atrevería decir que quien la sacó era un shinobi muy bueno, o alguien en quien Sakura confiara."

"Fuimos a la casa de su madre, solo por si las dudas, pero no estaba ahí," agregó Shizune.

Tsunade apretó sus dientes con fuerza, midiendo las posibilidades de que un ninja de otra aldea se la haya llevado. Pero no era posible, nada anormal había pasado durante la noche, y los ninjas que patrullaban el lugar no habían reportado nada aun, así que la única opción era que Sakura estaba dentro de la aldea aun… pero ¿dónde?

"Naruto," dijo, "Quiero que busques la mayor ayuda posible y registren cada rincón de la aldea hasta encontrarla, y si no aparece…"

"¡Confía en mi, Tsunade-baachan, yo encontraré a Sakura-chan!"

Y con eso Naruto desapareció, Sai siguiéndole segundos después. Kakashi pareció querer decirle algo, pero solo soltó un suspiro antes de desaparecer también. Y aquella actitud, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, le preocupó en demasía a la Hokage.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, preguntándose que lo había despertado. A pesar de ser ya pasado del amanecer, no había sido esa la razón de su repentino despertar, ni de la inquietud que sintió de repente. Con mucho cuidado, sin despertar a la chica que dormía junto a él, Sasuke logró salirse del fuerte agarre de Sakura, deslizándose fuera de las mantas, y se puso de pie. Recogió sus pantalones y se los puso, haciendo lo mismo con sus botas. El horrendo cinturón y esa especie de chaqueta que siempre llevaba amarrada a las caderas volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, y luego de recoger las ropas de Sakura y dejarlas sobre la cama, salió de su habitación y camino hacia el jardín.

Solo le bastó alejarse unos cuantos pasos de la casa para darse cuenta que fue lo que lo despertó.

"_¡Sakura-chan!"_

"_¡Sakura!"_

"_¡SAKURA-CHAN!"_

La aldea se había percatado de la ausencia de Sakura, y ahora la buscaban… y las voces se oían peligrosamente cerca.

"_Naruto, ¿estás seguro que ella está aquí?"_

"_Claro que lo estoy, ya revisamos toda la aldea; la casa de Sasuke es la única que falta."_

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y corrió rápidamente dentro de la casa, directo a su habitación.

"Sakura, despierta," dijo, arrebatándole las mantas y comenzando a vestirla para no perder el tiempo, "¡Sakura!"

La chica gimió en protesta, tratando de alejarse de él y sus apresuradas manos que ya terminaban de ponerle los pantalones, "Solo cinco minutos… Sasuke-kun…"

"Kuso," maldijo el chico, sujetándola de la cintura, la levantó con rapidez, lo que logró despertarla rápidamente.

Sakura tambaleó un poco cuando Sasuke la soltó, pestañeando un par de veces mientras veía como el chico recogía su kimono con rapidez, arrojándosela a ella, junto con otra prenda de ropa mas. Antes de poder decir algo, Sasuke alzó su cama en el aire.

"Sakura, apresúrate, abre esa compuerta," dijo, pero ella solo lo miraba sorprendido, "¡Sakura!"

"¡Hai!" exclamó en sorpresa, y se agachó a abrir una compuerta que había en el lugar en donde estaba la cama, revelando una especia de túnel que se abría paso bajo la casa, "Yo no había visto esto antes, cuando—"

"Sakura, adentro, ahora," le interrumpió Sasuke.

Sakura no entendía el por qué de las acciones del chico, pero no pretendía discutir con él por eso, no después de lo que vivieron juntos, así que solo hizo lo que le pidió. Observó a Sasuke conjurar unas serpientes para que sostuvieran la cama mientras el saltaba dentro del túnel, para luego hacerlas desaparecer una vez la cama volviera a su lugar.

Cuando se dispuso a hablar, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y abrió la compuerta de nuevo. Sakura observó con asombro como otra serpiente se materializaba de la nada, escabulléndose hacia un extremo de la habitación, y volviendo con un kunai. La oscuridad cayó sobre ellos nuevamente cuando Sasuke cerró la compuerta, y justo en ese momento, Sakura escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse de golpe.

Sasuke extendió su brazo en la dirección en que vio a Sakura antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, y la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura una vez la encontró, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Esperó pacientemente a que los intrusos se fueran para poder hablar, pero Sakura decidió en ese momento dar un leve respiro y abrir la boca para, él suponía, llamar a sus amigos. Él fue más rápido y le cubrió su boca con su mano.

"Sígueme," le susurró al oído, y empezó a caminar hacia un lado del túnel, con Sakura siguiéndolo fielmente, claro, el hecho que la tuviera sujeta de la mano ayudaba en su propósito.

Luego de varios minutos, Sakura empezó a ver luz, y suspiró aliviada. Abrazando la ropa que Sasuke le había pasado fuertemente a su pecho para cubrir su torso desnudo del frio y la humedad, tuvo que suprimir el grito de alegría que atentó con escapársele al ver el final del túnel abrirles paso al bosque que estaba en el lado sur de la aldea. Una vez afuera, ella tomo su camiseta con intenciones de ponérsela, frunciendo el ceño al verla destrozada, y recordó lo que Sasuke había hecho hace unas horas.

_¿Y ahora como explicaré esto?_

Sasuke apareció a su lado con un leve ¡pop!, sorprendiéndola. Le quitó el kimono de las manos para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, dándole a entender con su mirada que se apresurara a ponérselo apropiadamente. Sakura no tardo en pasar sus brazos por las mangas y cerrar el kimono, pero antes de decirle al muchacho que necesitaba algo con que atarlo, Sasuke rompió aquella chaqueta extraña que llevaba en las caderas, sacándole un pedazo de tela, y la ató firmemente a su cintura después de acomodar el kimono de tal forma que no se le viera más de la piel necesaria.

"Debes regresar a la aldea ahora, Sakura, Naruto esta buscándote," dijo, su vista fija en las paredes de Konoha.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, "Ya lo sé, pero Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente, los rayos del sol iluminaron su torso desnudo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal vista. En un momento, que Sakura creyó debilidad quizás, Sasuke acarició su mejilla con ternura, sujetando seguidamente su mentón y la besó, tan dulcemente que ella creyó desfallecer. Cuando se sobrepuso de la sorpresa, Sakura abrazó su cuello y lo besó con pasión, sabiendo que este sería el último momento que lo vería en quien sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Sasuke rompió el beso y una leve, muy leve, sonrisa se asomo por su rostro antes de volver a su estoicismo, "Vete ya, Sakura."

Sakura asintió levemente y con una última sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la aldea. Su inner ya preparaba una excusa para justificar su desaparición.

El Uchiha la observó hasta que ella se perdió de vista, y solo entonces dio media vuelta y salto a las ramas del árbol más cercano a él. Pero en lugar de saltar a la próxima rama, se quedó parado mirando un punto en el horizonte. De repente frunció el ceño en fastidio, soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

"Kuso…"

Y con eso, desapareció del lugar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"¿Dónde demonios estabas, Sakura?"

Sakura no pudo responder a la pregunta de su sensei, pues Ino y Naruto la inspeccionaban en busca de alguna otra herida que no debiera estar ahí. Una vez ambos terminaron, la abrazaron fuertemente, solo para soltarla y comenzar a sermonearla.

"¡SILENCIO!"

El rugido de la Hokage calló efectivamente a sus hiperactivos amigos y volvió a enfocar su mirada en ella.

Sakura respiró profundamente y habló, "Estaba en la mansión Uchiha."

El silencio que siguió luego de su confesión se prolongó por varios minutos, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, ni siquiera Naruto. Tsunade ni siquiera se inmutó, solo siguió mirándola.

"En la mansión Uchiha," dijo luego.

Sakura asintió, "Si."

"Eso explica el hecho que la ropa que traes puesta tengo el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, aunque este es pequeño, casi como—"

Una sola mirada le bastó a Sakura para conseguir que Sai se callara. El chico la miró con curiosidad, pero ella frunció el ceño. Escuchó a Naruto decir su nombre, y le lanzó la misma mirada que le dio a Sai, logrando que él también callara. El resto de los presentes, en especial Tsunade, no necesitaban saber que lo que llevaba puesto si era de Sasuke, pero lo que él usaba _ahora_, en la actualidad, y no una prenda de hace tres años.

La voz de Tsunade rompió la incomodidad que se apoderó del ambiente.

"¿Y se puede saber que hacías ahí?"

"Solo…" Sakura pausó un momento, "…sentí nostalgia y… quise—recordar en paz."

"Ino y Naruto fueron a la mansión Uchiha, pero no encontraron nada ahí."

"Entonces no buscaron bien, porque yo estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke."

"¿Ino?"

Ino miró a la Hokage y se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé, Tsunade-sama, yo no quise entrar… Naruto fue solo."

Todos voltearon hacia Naruto, quien miraba fijamente a Sakura, "No revise toda la casa, no las habitaciones."

Sakura le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la cual el chico respondió, pasando desapercibido por el resto, menos Tsunade, claro está.

Tsunade suspiró con pesadez, y les indico al grupo en su despacho que se retiraran, "Ve al hospital, Sakura, a que revisen esa herida en tu abdomen, y como al parecer estas bien, puedes irte después a casa a descansar."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Antes de salir del despacho, Tsunade la volvió a llamar, Sakura la miró curiosa pero la rubia solo suspiró en respuesta.

"No es nada, puedes retirarte."

Sakura la miró por unos segundos más y luego cerró la puerta, yendo hacia donde sus amigos la esperaban. En el camino hacia el hospital, escuchaba solo parcialmente lo que Ino le decía, su mente estaba muy, _muy_ lejos de ahí…

_Me pregunto si Sasuke-kun logró salir de las fronteras de Konoha a salvo…_

…o quizás no tanto.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"¿Sabías que tiendes a bajar tu guardia cada vez que miras a Sakura… Sasuke?"

El Uchiha no dio ningún indicio de haber escuchado sus palabras, y Kakashi se preguntó si es que se había percatado de su presencia.

Sasuke, quien había estado oculto entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol fuera del despacho de la Hokage, seguía la figura de Sakura sin pestañear hasta que esta desapareció en una intersección en el camino. Solo entonces volteó levemente en su dirección.

"Kakashi," dijo, nada más que eso.

El peligrís no le dio mayor importancia a eso, y volteó a ver el último lugar donde se podía ver a Sakura, "Sakura está muy feliz esta mañana, y… creo no equivocarme al asumir que pasó la noche contigo, y tomando en cuenta tu personalidad, y el estado de sus vestimentas, no fue charlando."

"No hice nada que ella no quisiera," replicó el Uchiha secamente.

"Lo sé, Sasuke, de lo contrario ya te habría atravesado con un Chidori."

"Hn."

Ambos hombre seguían con la vista fija en aquella intersección de la calle, haciendo nada más que mirar. Ninguno tenía intenciones de moverse por el momento. Una suave brisa cruzó por el lugar, y el sonido de metal contra metal retumbo en las desiertas calles de Konoha. Kakashi sonrió, sin despegarla la vista a Sasuke, y luego de varios minutos relajó su postura.

"Has mejorado mucho, Sasuke, eso está muy bien, porque Naruto ha mejorado mucho también y está empeñado en traerte de vuelta, así tenga que dejarte medio muerto para hacerlo," dijo Kakashi, "Y debo decir que yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo."

"¿No intentarás retenerme?"

Kakashi rió levemente, sorprendiendo al Uchiha, quien aun mantenía su postura de ataque.

"¿Serviría de algo? Tú conoces mi estilo de pelea, y la mayoría de mis jutsus, mientras que yo desconozco el entrenamiento que recibiste de Orochimaru en estos últimos tres años, sin mencionar la cantidad de jutsus prohibidos que debes saber. Aquí claramente la ventaja la llevas tu," replicó el mayor tranquilamente.

Sasuke se relajó finalmente, guardando su arma, "Hn."

"Aun pienso que seguir con tu venganza no es lo mejor, Sasuke."

"No puedo rendirme ahora, Kakashi, no puedo vivir tranquilo mientras Itachi sea una amenaza," respondió Sasuke, y con una última mirada a la calle, se volteo hacia Kakashi, "Dile a Naruto que no me siga, o terminara igual que nuestro último encuentro."

Dicho eso, el muchacho se esfumó ante los ojos de su mentor.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, y negó levemente con su cabeza, "Me temo que eso no será posible, Sasuke… y realmente espero que hayas encontrado lo que sea que viniste a buscar."

Una última brisa cruzó el lugar, y Hatake Kakashi desapareció del lugar. Lo que él no sabía, era que su querido alumno si había encontrado lo que buscaba…

…De hecho había encontrado _mucho más_ que solo eso.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
Fin.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**Review, review!!!**

**Bueno, será hasta la proxima.  
**


End file.
